


uneasy

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Royalty AU, idk deadass all they do dance n kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Haa-kun,” Ritsu breathed out, stretching back and making himself comfortable on Isara-senpai’s chair; a pleasant groan emitted from his mouth as he twirled a pen around his fingers almost effortlessly.“Yes, Ritsu-senpai?” Hajime turned around, unusually heavy and fancy cloth weighing him down as he struggled to keep ahold of the stack of official papers that he weakly encased within his arms.Ritsu slid down the chair. “You might want to head down to the ballroom later,” yet another stretch much like a cat’s, soon followed by a loud crack that saw Hajime cringing in response.“Apparently someone wants to see you. Be there at dusk, Haa~kun.”
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	uneasy

“Haa-kun,” Ritsu breathed out, stretching back and making himself comfortable on Isara-senpai’s chair; a pleasant groan emitted from his mouth as he twirled a pen around his fingers almost effortlessly.

“Yes, Ritsu-senpai?” Hajime turned around, unusually heavy and fancy cloth weighing him down as he struggled to keep ahold of the stack of official papers that he weakly encased within his arms.

Ritsu slid down the chair. “You might want to head down to the ballroom later,” yet another stretch much like a cat’s, soon followed by a loud crack that saw Hajime cringing in response. 

“Apparently someone wants to see you. Be there at dusk, Haa~kun.”

“At dusk...The main ballroom…”

Hajime wandered through the hallway haphazardly, wobbling on the heels he was gifted by the infamous yet mysterious ‘other prince’, Tsukasa Suou. 

Hajime was heading to the main ballroom per the request of Ritsu-senpai, a request Hajime wished he’d turned down as he tripped into yet another dark corridor— still presumably quite the distance from his destination. 

The main ballroom couldn’t be that hard to find, after all, it was the main ballroom. 

_‘I wonder who wants to see a commoner like me at this time, let alone in such a lavish venue— ’_

Hajime was disoriented, any sense of security gone as he found himself pushing open a heavy door without thinking about what could be behind it, or _who._ Eyes flitting down almost as an afterthought, Hajime saw splinters burst out from the cracks, and light illuminate the darkness of the dusty hallway. The unmistakably bright shine and shimmer of gold infiltrated his vision first, eyes slamming shut against the sudden bright light of this specific corridor. 

Rubbing his eyes, lavender pupils scanned the multiple paintings that were strung across the deep crimson walls, small gemstones stuck halfway through the wall— light bouncing off them in the most beautiful way Hajime had ever seen.

Was he meant to be in this hallway? Probably not. 

It was probably even a stretch to assume he wasn’t meant to be in this wing of the castle. But he ventured on anyway, eager to meet the one who summoned him to the main ballroom. Hajime waded through the hallway, heels loud against the smooth stone floor as he made his way to the lavish large door at the end of the hallway.

Then he started thinking.

Did someone want him assassinated? 

That would be understandable, especially regarding his...commoner-like status before being allowed to work here by an unforeseen power from a noble that had taken a ‘liking’ to Hajime. Although he hadn’t been lucky enough to meet said noble, with Hajime being quickly transferred into the court to aid in papers by the king.

_‘Hopefully not,’_ Hajime thought, hands reaching up to pull his coat tighter around himself as shivers ran down his spine. He then started to walk a bit faster, _‘Maybe if I walk a bit quicker here...I could shake off anyone following me.’_ His clothing wore him down, and his boots saw him tripping several times on air— Hajime being able to catch himself all 8 times with a small shriek or noise of some kind.

By the time he’d gotten through that ordeal, Hajime was met with yet another wooden door; a door that he often saw guarded by the two knights Aira and Hiiro. When he’d inquire into why he wasn’t allowed past it was often a strict answer from Hiiro of, “I’m sorry! But the emperor himself demands nobody enter.” or a soft, _“Y-you can’t go through this door. . .I was instructed to guard it so…”_ from the latter.

But the pair wasn’t here today, and Hajime felt like the door was pulling him in— he’d wanted to see what was hidden behind a simple door from him for at least a year now.

Gloved hands reached up and held onto one of the handles, shakily pulling it open as pushing clearly had no effect on the heavy door. Peeking in, Hajime gasped as he was met with sights of chandeliers and large windows, once again with gems sprinkled around the ceiling. _‘It’s beautiful,’_ Hajime whispered as he strode into the ballroom, cape flowing behind him as he closed the door with a quiet _tap._

Hajime stood in the middle of the glorious venue, staring in awe at the designs and patterns that lined the floor and were painted onto the ceilings; illustrations of angels falling into a sort of darkness— with demons, onis and such emerging as beautiful people with crimson eyes and pointed blood-red horns. He looked down at the floor as his eyes narrowed, brows furrowing as he unconsciously thought out loud.

“Who summoned me here, I wonder. Should I head back to the court?”

Suddenly he felt someone else’s gloved hand over his mouth, muffling a cry as they grabbed his other hand and intertwined their fingers with his own. Hajime stood stiff and unmoving, breathing rapidly as his eyes flitted from side to side in an effort to get even a glimpse to identify his attacker.

“Hajime-kun, standing out here in the open like this. . .don't you think it’s a bit— _silly_ to be out here? Small, cute and _vulnerable_ , open for attack. Just like prey, Hajime-kun.”

_‘A high pitched voice like that. . .Tori-kun?’_ Hajime’s eyes widened— _‘why is Prince Himemiya here?’_

Hajime’s hand squeezed back against the other, fingers curling tightly against the back of Tori’s hand as a silent message to _‘Please let go, Tori-kun.’_ Tori huffed, hand uncapping itself from Hajime’s mouth and skillfully spinning Hajime to face him; the shorter of the two looming over the other’s face and supporting the body in his arms with the hand he’d used to hold the other still earlier.

Hajime gasped, caught off guard once again and dizzy from the sudden movement; eyes wide and staring directly into Tori’s own. Hajime swiftly shut his eyes, blushing madly at both how he unwillingly stared deeply into Tori’s eyes and as he’d just realized, how easy Hajime was to mess with.

“Himei. . .Tori-kun, what are you. . .”

Tori leaned in closer, grinning and eyes narrowing as he quickly cut Hajime off— finally deciding that was enough play and it was time to get serious.

“Shh. Hey. Hajime-kun, let’s dance.”

“Tori-kun, I. . .don’t know how to dance.”

Tori shook his head, straightening Hajime’s back and twirling him once again; walking backward and guiding them both away from the door and towards the actual ballroom area.

“Just follow me, Hajime-kun.”

Hajime nodded hesitantly, hands nervously placing themselves on Tori’s shoulders as he attempted to follow the silent instructions given to him one after the other in rapid succession. 

The ballroom around them looked to be spinning, the colors of the paintings above and below melding together in a sweet blend of beiges and browns— the almost holy light of the chandeliers on the ceilings filtering down on Hajime and Tori as they both gilded around effortlessly.

“You’re awfully quiet today, Hajime-kun.”

“Huh?”

Hajime looked up. His focus had been on the dance and keeping up with Tori. Was he meant to speak?

“I-I was focusing on the dance. . .sorry.”

Tori raised an eyebrow at the seemingly misplaced apology, then ignoring it and pulling Hajime in closer with the arm that sat loosely on his waist. Tori inched his face close to Hajime’s ear, whispering breathily as if they weren’t the only ones in the ballroom at the moment; as if someone else could hear their conversations.

“Anyways. I didn’t just call you here to dance tonight. I wanted to have a real conversation with the real Hajime Shino.”

“The real me? What do you mean?”

Hajime’s ears were ringing. Was he hearing everything right? All of these words that carried an emotional weight to them that Hajime could _feel_ , it didn’t sound right coming from someone like Tori.

“You know, I’ve wanted to speak to the Hajime Shino who grew up in the lowest of the low; in poverty and in the slums of this city.”

Tori cringed in pain at the content of the sentence, hoping Hajime would hear him out. Thankfully Hajime continued to listen.

“I want to speak with the Hajime Shino who slowly yet sneakily worked his way through the ranks of my kingdom under the nose of us royals.”

Tori paused his dance with Hajime, standing back up and instead opting to press his forehead against his partner’s. Both worn out from dancing, they breathed heavily; the small space making it feel like the room was almost a thousand degrees. 

They stood in the middle of the ballroom now, unsure if they should continue to dance or retreat back into their rooms for the night. Tori closed his eyes. He’d planned to do something and it felt so right— especially now, right here in the moment. Here, alone with Hajime as the sky faded from a warm orange to a dark black.

_‘I made him come all the way out here, I might as well do it.’_ Tori thought, anxiety beginning to pool in the depths of his stomach. _‘Honestly. . .what more can I lose?’_

“Hajime-kun, no— Hajime. When I said I wanted to speak to the real you earlier, I really meant it. I have. . .a bit to say actually.” Tori laughed to himself, pulling his forehead away from Hajime’s reluctantly.

“Hajime-kun. Even if I’m a prince, someone you may see as unreachable— almost God-like, please know that I would love nothing more than to be equal to you. Whether that be in a physical sense or regarding the royal hierarchy’s roles. . .I want you to be able to see me in the same way you see yourself.”

Tori closed his eyes, pushing his head into Hajime’s chest and hiding his face. _‘What will he say? How will he react?’_ Blushing hard and also shaking with fear, Tori slowly came to realize the weight of the words he’d just said.

_“Tori-kun. . .could you look up for me please?”_

The weight of Hajime's hand on his head soothed Tori, fingers carding through the soft, pink hair as he raised his head. _Hajime was smiling,_ Tori noticed. Hajime’s warm expression and evident smile calmed Tori. What he didn’t expect was Hajime pulling him in for a kiss, soft lips smashing together and Tori melting into the sudden kiss so quickly. They stayed like that for a while, silent variations of the same message of ‘I love you,’ exchanged through the intimate gesture. 

When they finally broke off, they were once again heaving for breath and teary-eyed; both pairs of lips slightly swollen and red from the kissing. 

Both of the boys smiled at each other and intertwined hands— _softly_ this time. 

“I love you, Hajime-kun." 

“I love you too, Tori-kun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IF UR WONDERING WHY TORI DOESNT SAY ILY. its cause he didn't wanna come on too strong n if the words had a different meaning to commoners. also the ending is nasty im sorry
> 
> hajitori . the virgin unbetad fic  
> ANYWAYS  
> i can’t write stories that have a ship other than ritsumao hope you enjoyed bye  
> find me at  
> (ig) ritsues  
> (twt) oyasumiritsu


End file.
